undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Ames (SGTA)
Gregory Ames is a main character and the primary antagonist of the first two (so far) seasons in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Gregory's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Gregory became the leader of his group Scatter Season 1 "Help" Gregory is first seen around Lake Crabtree with Rick and Cosmo Murphy. After standing around breathing in the air, he tells the pair to join him on a trip to the Target nearby to scavenge for supplies. He is later seen after Brooks shoots Judy in the chest coming out of the woods and greeting Leo's group, before making his people scan the area and take supplies. Before leaving with Judy's BMW and supplies, he takes Niklas captive before bidding the group farwell "Fears" Gregory is seen in a tent with Brooks, Nils and Niklas, who is bound to a rope in the pole. Gregory explains that Niklas's hands will burn like a dick twister, before explaining what he means, and asks what the boy knows. When Niklas spits in Brooks face, Gregory gives the okay to slice the former's face up a bit as well before leaving. He shows up later after sending in Izabel as bait to torture Niklas some more. After Niklas does not respond, Gregory tells Izabel to give Niklas a dick twister. After Niklas tells Gregory what he knows, Gregory gives the boy some melatonin to help him sleep the night. "Gone" Gregory appears after Alex slaps Niklas repeatedly and tells him to scout the area with Reid and Maxwell. Gregory later appears after the deaths of Reid and Jason and sends his group to follow Leo and kill him. He takes Rick, Gavin and Colin and finds that Leo has returned to the Target, before heading back to his camp "Pain" Gregory enters Niklas's tent to find the prisoner on the ground in pain. He yells at Nils, Brooks and Izabel about the torture he has indured and tells them they went too far. He exits the tent and is found by Rick Murphy, who talks to him about the group set up for the attack later that day. While they walk through the woods, he explains how they will use the attack on the Target as a way to get Niklas to talk. Before the attack begins, he tells Lottie to shoot and kill Eric Dugan, before starting the Massacre at the Target and falling back at heavy losses. "Death" Gregory returns with Lottie, Rick, Brooks and Lewis and is met by Liam and Alex explaining Stefan's death and Niklas's disappearance. Gregory is seen drinking whiskey in his RV and writes several names on a piece of paper marked death. Anthony knocks on his door and takes him to the fighting ring, where Sean Moreland is in the center after allowing Niklas to go free. Gregory allows Avi to fight Sean, and is horrified when the latter wins. Angry, Gregory sends Sean out of his camp with just a knife before the former kills him. He sends Liam, Alex and Callum to investigate the Target once more. He is later seen with Virginia in his RV, where the two attempt to fool around, but Gregory stops her because he is too upset to continue Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Gregory brings a large group with him to the same mall as the group from Apex. After breaking in, he takes Kenneth, Nils and Margot into the jewelry store where Bentley and Matt are scavenging. He shoots Bentley in the back, but Matt escapes when Kenneth fails to kill him. He later takes all but Brooks, Izabel and Nils with him to investigate Timothy West's screams "Wet Ribbon" Gregory takes the rest of the 'B' Squad to investigate the yells where he holds Todd, Phillip, Fish and Timothy West at gunpoint. After Fish stabs Lulu in the stomach, Gregory orders Spencer to shoot and kill someone before ordering Phillip to slide over their supplies to Gregory's group. As the group runs off, they exchange gunfire with Aaron, Garrett, Nathan and Dimitri, losing Miles in the process "Once" Gregory is seen driving back to the Yard with Cosmo, Rick, Brooks and Lottie. After Spencer crashes, Gregory continues driving, speeding up in the process. He later returns with another car to pick up the crash victims. He later arrives back at the Yard and learns of Maine Ryan killing Richard. "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Gregory appears with Lewis, Brooks and Maine discussing Richard's death. After telling Maine he needs to go to find Apex with Brooks and others, Gregory tells Brooks to make sure Maine does not return "My Book of Regrets" Gregory is seen leading a line when his soldiers pick up weapons. He writes down on a clipboard who is good to fight and who needs training. He is later seen when Lewis lies to him about Anthony's whereabouts before the drive to Apex. He gives everyone orders about where to go before they leave. He later explains to Jenny about why he is attacking when he arrives. After talking does nothing, he yells for one of his soldiers to kill someone, starting the attack on Apex Home invasion" Once the fight begins, Gregory sends Cosmo to the farming fields and Miguelito to bomb and burn buildings. Gregory covers Spencer as he runs to the minigun, shooting Otis, but is unable to save his soldier from being killed. He later is seen talking with Leo about surrendering and when three of his soldiers, including August, throw down their arms, he shoots them. As a final act before fleeing, Gregory kills Meredith, but is shot in the shoulder by Leo. He drives off in pain "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Gregory is seen being patched up by Lottie as they drive off from Apex. He urges her to work on Rick Murphy "Trains" Gregory is seen looking over the disaster in the Yard before asking Arrowhead where Nils and Izabel went. After learning they fled, he calls Arrowhead out in anger. "Gravity Eyelids" Gregory is seen in his trailer when Marcellus comes in, intending to kill him and take over. Gregory decides to be diplomatic at first and invites Marcellus in to talk. They talk for a while and Gregory begins to slice some cheese for the pair. They continue to talk, until he hears Marcellus cock the hammer to his gun. The pair fight for a while, until Gregory comes out victorious, fighting in the rain with all the members of the Yard watching. He chokes Marcellus to death and shoots him "Stars Die" Gregory is seen in his trailer with Rick Murphy, who tries talking to him. Gregory, distressed, tells his lieutenant he does not care "Off the Map (The Day that Never Comes)" Gregory is seen in his trailer when Brooks and Rick Murphy knock, asking if he is ready Season 3 "Lift" Gregory is first seen around the fire pit with the other surviving members of the Yard. He allows the others to vote on whether they stay or leave the Yard and when the majority votes to stay, he agrees with them. He then talks to Max, who says he will stay even though he voted to leave, and then to John, whom Gregory wants as a member of his small council since Marcellus's death. The pair watch the scavengers from the Yard leave "Alone" Gregory is seen asking Amin and Daniel Chance if they have enough firewood for the evening. He then asks them to chop 3 more. He enters his trailer and talks to Arrowhead and John about plans for Apex. "Revelations" Coming soon "Me?" Coming Soon Killed Victims *Bentley *August *Meredith *Marcellus *Judy Conrad (On his orders) *Eric Dugan (On his orders) *Unnamed Driver (On his orders) *Norman Monroe (On his orders) *Tim (On his orders) *Timothy West (On his orders) *Horace (On his orders) *Hannah Johnson (On his orders) *Paul (On his orders) *Chuck Conrad (On his orders) *Bradley (On his orders) *Deedee (On his orders) *Bailey (On his orders) *Owen (On his orders) *Cameron Doyle (On his orders) *Lindsay Meyerson (On his orders) *Numerous counts of zombies *At least two Yard soldiers *Possibly some Apex soldiers Appearances Season 1 *Help *Fears *Gone *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map (No Lines) Season 3 * Lift * Alone * Revelations * Me? Trivia *Gregory is the first major antagonist of Scatter Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Scatter Antagonists